Moon, Ice, Sun and Sorrow
by o0violetphoenix0o
Summary: For years this gilded cage is all she knew, freedom expressed only through her dance. All he cared for was the quest for power and protection of his people. She was a trophy,no more than a slave. He was a Lord, above all others.Now their paths will cross


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of Inuyasha...if I did Sesshoumaru and Kagome would have definitely become an item **

**... *Peeks around a corner*...*waves*...**

**Hello all ^^ so this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfiction and only my second at a chapter story... admittedly... my first attempt ended in failure...so! take 2! You all will have to let me know what you think and please don't be to harsh!**

**Without further adieu! Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>Alone. Cold. Kagome had never felt this to such an extent before. The chill was setting in, making her numb. The darkness so thick it seemed as if she was breathing it in. She tried to move but her muscles wouldn't comply. She had to concentrate for every breath she took. The weight of the shackle was the only thing left for her to feel, making it seem all the more real. A trail of warmth slid down her cheek. She was crying.<p>

Her lord had never been so angry before and never had he locked her away like this. Punished her yes, but never like this. She had lost track of how long she had been locked away. In this place with no light there was no way to tell. Every second seemed an eternity, but she was sure that it had been a few days at the very least. A shuffling brought her back to the present. A hand touched her arm and she would have jumped if she had been able to.

"Shhh child, I am only here for a moment. They must not notice my absence." Kagome recognized that voice and desperately wanted to respond. Even so, she couldn't seem to make her voice respond to that desire. She felt something pressed to her mouth and liquid spilled over past her lips. She swallowed convulsively, this being the first sustenance of any kind since her imprisonment. Soon enough the cup was pulled away and a hand settled on hers, the burning the only reason she knew it was there at all. "You will be out of here soon Kagome." The touch disappeared and a last shuffle signaled that Zroya had left. She delved unwillingly into silence once again.

With nothing else to do her mind shifted to the events that led her here in the first place. She still did not know what she had done to deserve this. With glazed over eyes she relived the events of that day.

_ Sitting by the koi pond Kagome was watching the sky. Her hair was swept over one shoulder, the midnight black shinning blue where the light hit. The deep red of the kimono contrasted sharply against her pale skin. Dark blue fans sat idle by her side while she absently skimmed her fingers across the top of the water. Kagome blinked softy as she felt one of the fish nibble on her fingers. Giggles caught her attention and her gaze drifted to find the source of the noise. Walking along the path was a pair of demoness from her lord's court. Their heads were bowed together in what was obviously an attempt at discretion, one which they ruined with their loudly spoken remarks and shrill laughter. As they got closer Kagome could make out all of what they were saying. "I still can't believe they are coming here, think of the possibilities. While we have not gotten our own Lord's attention perhaps we might catch the eye of one of the visiting lords," The first one was jabbering. _

_ The Second responded haughtily "Furthermore, here we might have been selected to be a concubine for our Lord but we could become a __**mate**__ to one of the visiting Taiyoukai. Imagine becoming the Lady to one of the territories." The other dissolved into giggles at that. Kagome stopped paying attention to the rest of the conversation and turned her mind to processing the new information .The other territory lords were coming here? She had heard of them yes, It was impossible to not when she was performing for the court so frequently, however she had never seen them. Well of course she hadn't, she wasn't permitted outside of the shiro. Furthermore this was the first time that the territories lords would be meeting here since she arrived. Excitement flooded through her. While she knew she couldn't talk to the Taiyoukai themselves she might be able to talk to one of their servants. She was ever so curious about the world outside of the shiro walls. Maybe they would tell her of their travels? Well she could hope at the very least._

_ Grabbing her fans she tucked them back into her sleeves and rose to her feet. She was sure there would be a banquet and she was most often asked to dance as entertainment. With that in mind she went off down the path towards a clearing to practice. Movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention as she stepped off the path onto the grass. Turning her head her eyes widened as she saw a man with bright red eyes and wavy hair walk towards her._

_ Freezing in place she bowed low, waiting for his approach. He stopped in front of her speaking her name in acknowledgment. "My lord" she murmured quietly before rising slowly from her bow keeping her eyes downcast. _

"_Kagome," he stated again, drawing her eyes upward. Kagome gazed at him through her lashes never fully looking at him as she knew he preferred. "We will be hosting the Taiyoukai here this time." He paused looking at her pensively, "I expect you will be dancing."_

_ Kagome waited for a moment but when it seemed as if he would say no more she cautiously spoke "It would be an honor as always my lord." His eyes narrowed slightly and he seemed to consider her words. _

"_You would like to dance for them?"_

_Kagome paused, wondering at the small change in tone of his voice. "If it pleases my lord," was her hesitant reply._

"_Would you like to dance Kagome? For them?" this time there was an obvious change to his voice._

_ Not knowing what was expected from her reply she glanced more fully at his face, looking for a clue. "I would dance if it was asked of me my lord."_

_ His eyes narrowed dangerously at that while his hand came up to graze her cheek. "All one needs is but ask Kagome?"_

"_Ye-yes, my lord." His hand drifted to her neck causing her voice to fumble. She didn't like him so close to her throat, vividly aware of what those claws could do to her. Looking at his face, Kagome knew that she had said something she shouldn't have. His Hand tightened slightly on her neck as he leaned in._

_ His eyes were all she could see, the red burning into her like a brand. He whispered ominously "I am the only one whom can say when you dance Kagome. Remember that. No one else." Leaning away from her he stroked her neck where he had held so tight but a moment ago. All traces of his anger had left as he looked at her thoughtfully. She shook slightly as he surveyed her. "Perhaps you need to be reminded of whom it is you belong to."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. The first chapter is down and out! Hope you all enjoyed it and it would be much appreciated if you could drop a few words in to let me know what your thoughts are. I'm pretty good with constructive criticism but please no flaming :)<strong>

**Have a good one all! *waves***


End file.
